


Batter Up, Buck!

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, one John Mulaney reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: "You're doing it wrong." Bucky chirped, propping himself up against the cupboard, a sensible distance away from the kitchen counter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Batter Up, Buck!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Are they quarantined because of coronavirus? Are they hiding from the government? You decide! 
> 
> Enjoy, try to stay positive, and wash your hands! 
> 
> (Hmu with any ficlet requests on my tumblr @thecosywinteremo)

"You're doing it wrong." Bucky chirped, propping himself up against the cupboard, a sensible distance away from the kitchen counter. 

"You've never baked a cake in your  _ life _ ." Steve grumbled, glaring poisonously at Bucky over the massive bowl of batter he was attempting to beat into submission with all the delicacy of a prepubescent troll. 

Or rather, Bucky mused, Steve was attempting to glare poisonously. It really lost its effect when it was coming from someone with flour dusted on his nose and a fine rim of melted chocolate around his mouth. Overall, Steve's face was paralleling that of a grumpy kitten much more closely than the fearsome Captain America. 

Smiling to himself, Bucky flapped his hand dismissively "I've never baked a cake before, you've baked  _ two _ . We're on even keel here, buddy." 

"I hate you." 

Bucky winked, flipping his hair in the way he  _ knew _ got Steve all weak at the knees "Sure, sugar." 

A smile flashed across Steve's lips ever so briefly. Then he locked it down.

"Nope." 

Oh, two could play at  _ that  _ game. Bucky stretched himself out, languid as the protagonist in an Oscar Wilde work, and said in the richest voice he could muster "Honey." 

"Mobster, more like." Steve shot back, arching an eyebrow. 

"Cookie-pie." Bucky simpered, batting his lashes. 

Steve reddened, mirth flooding up and pooling in his clear blue eyes when it found his lips tightly barred. 

"Chocolate drop." 

Steve held out; aggressive measures were necessary. Silent as a ghost, Bucky crossed the kitchen, Steve watching him in amused anticipation. Not bothering to hide his own wicked grin, Bucky slotted himself against Steve's back. He was in position. Determined not to get sidetracked by the fact that Steve was wearing his best cologne- even though they weren't legally allowed to leave the house- Bucky lined up for the killer shot.

With one hand, Bucky grabbed Steve's hip. The other slid under Steve's jumper and trailed up his soft, supple stomach. 

And in Steve's ear, just for them, Bucky whispered "My fuzzy little candy floss." 

The effect was immediate. Steve, whose body had gone slack in Bucky's arms, jacknifed away, spurting out a torrent of incredulous laughter as he went. 

" _ How _ ?" Steve cackled, abandoning his implements on the table to allow for a more dramatic doubling over " _ How _ did that come out of your mouth?" 

"Can't I-" Bucky laughed "Can't I call my boyfriend my own private-"

Eyes widening, Steve lunged at Bucky. He dodged out of the way easily, giving Steve a cocky little look as he did. 

"Don't you  _ dare  _ call me that in public, Bucky Barnes." 

"Why not?" Bucky smirked. 

This time, it was Steve's lips that quirked up evilly "Because if you do, I'll tell everyone about that time in fourth grade you kissed-" 

"You  _ wouldn _ 't!" Bucky exclaimed, backing away "Have you no  _ honour _ ?" 

"It's self-preservation." Steve explained simply, in that over-earnest voice the others  _ always  _ fell for. 

"I went to war for you." Bucky pouted. 

"Much obliged." 

"'Least you could do is finish baking my cake." 

" _ Our _ cake." Steve corrected with an eyeroll, even though they both knew that wasn't true. 

A line from the comedy special they'd watched last night, Sam and Natasha joining in remotely, popped into Bucky's head:  _ My wife is a bitch and I like her  _ so much _!  _

Of course, Steve wasn't Bucky's husband- that was a question for another day. For now, Bucky was content to stand and watch Steve work. 

*** 

"You're still doing it-" 

"Bucky, I swear to God-" 

  
  



End file.
